In the Dark
by Nutmeg615
Summary: Sachiko was kidnapped and inadvertently left in the dark. It was her friend, Shuuhei, who came to her rescue. Now she must get over her fear of the dark, and she must come to accept the feelings she has for Shuuhei. He must also accept his feelings for her. ShuuheixOC


**Disclaimer: Let's make this easy... I own Sachiko, that's it. **

"Her." The woman looked over at her companion. "I want her."

"Yes, your grace." The man watched the shinigami below as she walked down the streets of Seireitei.

The blond shinigami was on her way home. Her long wavy hair trailed down her back.

"Ko-Ko!" A voice cried out behind the shinigami.

"Your grace?" the man whispered.

"Take them both."

"I thought you left already, Yachiru," Sachiko said as she paused to talk to the Shinigami Women's Associate president.

"I had to get my candy from Glasses."

"Glasses?" Sachiko asked, confused. She thought a moment. "Do you mean Vice Captain Ise?"

"Do you want a lollipop?" Yachiru was already unwrapping a lollipop for herself.

At that moment, the man made his move. Thick bags were quickly thrown over the heads of the two women.

...

Sachiko was blinded by the brightness as the bag was pulled off her head. A woman sat on a white throne in front of her. White columns shot out of the floor and stretched to the ceiling. The entire room was white.

"Do you know who I am?" she asked.

Sachiko tried to think, but she couldn't place the woman. Slowly she shook her head. "No. I'm sorry."

"I am Hikifune."

Sachiko gasped. "You're with the Royal Guard."

"Yes." Hikifune looked at the young shinigami. "What is your name?"

"I'm Sachiko."

"And your division?"

"I'm in the ninth division."

Hikifune stood and walked down in front of Sachiko. She circled the other woman. "Third seat?" Sachiko nodded. "Impressive." Hikifune stared into the young girl's light blue eyes. "Pretty, too. Where is your zanpakuto?"

"It's in my quarters. It is not required for shinigami to carry their zanpakuto." She looked at Hikifune. "What do you want from me?"

"I'm bored. I want to leave the Royal Guard and actually do something. For that, I need you." Hikifune walked back up to her throne. "The device will be ready in a few more days. I'll be able to take over your body when it's complete. I'll be able to get out of this boring place."

"Take over my body?"

"Take her to her cell."

Guards led Sachiko to her cell. They pushed her inside and slammed the door behind them. The bulb in the overhead light blew out, and Sachiko was left alone in the dark.

...

No one came for her again. The only way Sachiko knew time passed was when the little flap at the bottom of the door opened for food. No one knew she was in the dark. They didn't hear her pleas when they delivered food. Despite how good her night vision was as a shinigami, the pitch black darkness surrounded her. She wished they had put her in a cell with Yachiru. At least she would have had someone to talk to. She wouldn't have been alone and just a little afraid.

Her dreams were no comfort when she slept. She dreamt of her friends, Shuuhei, Yumichika, Ikakku, Matsumoto, Hinamori, Kira, and the others, but they didn't acknowledge her presence. When she woke, Sachiko wondered what would happen to her when Hikifune took over her body. Tears streamed down her face. She was alone, in the dark, and very scared.

...

"Have you seen Sachiko?" Shuuhei kept getting the same answer despite how many people he questioned. With a heavy sigh, he walked into the ninth division offices.

"Something on your mind, kid?" Kensei asked.

"Sachiko hasn't been seen in the last couple of days. You didn't send her on a mission, did you?" Shuuhei asked.

Kensei shook his head. "No one is currently out on a mission."

Shuuhei turned around and headed out of the office. No one had seen her. His quarters were next to hers, and he hadn't seen her or sensed her recently.

"Hey, Hisagi!"

Shuuhei looked up at Ikkaku and Yumichika. "What's up guys?"

"Have you seen Yachiru? No one has seen her since the Shinigami Women's Association meeting."

"No. She's missing too?"

"Who else is missing?" Yumichika asked.

"Sachiko."

"Aw. Shuuhei's worried about her," Ikkaku said making kissy noises.

"She's my friend and our third seat. Paperwork is piling up without her to complete it."

The wall next to them exploded. Kenpachi walked though the newly made hole. "Any of you seen Yachiru?" He looked at them. "Oh, it's you guys."

"Wait here," Shuuhei instructed as he flash stepped away. Standing on one of the higher buildings, he took a deep breath and concentrated. Searching for a specific shinigami's reiatsu wasn't easy, but he'd been practicing with his friends. He wasn't sure why he hadn't thought of searching for her reiatsu sooner. He couldn't get an exact location, and the results he was getting confused him. Shuuhei flash stepped back to the other men.

"I know this sounds weird, but I feel like she's in the sky."

"Like between worlds?" Ikkaku asked.

"No. Like in the sky." Shuuhei ran a hand through his hair. "She's still in Seireitei."

Kenpachi looked at the vice captain. "The Royal Guard's headquarters is in the sky."

"What?"

"Their headquarters are only known to captains. The old man was going on about it one day. It's invisible, but it's up there."

"Where exactly?"

Kenpachi scratched his head trying to remember. "I think it's above Sokyku Hill."

Shuuhei thought a moment. "That's the direction I feel like it's coming from."

"What are we waiting for?" Ikkaku asked. "Let's go."

...

The four shinigami crept quietly down the hallway. They paused at on open door.

"If we don't get this fixed soon, Hikifune will be angry with us."

"Quit your yapping and help me."

"I know she has plans to merge with the blond, but what about the other girl we got?"

Shuuhei looked at Ikkaku and Yumichika. "Merge?"

"She said something about letting her go when she makes her return to the Gotei 13."

"Shut that door. We have to finish this."

The door closed, and Shuuhei let out a breath. They walked a little further down the hall. "I think we should split up. I'll look for Sachiko and Yachiru..."

"We'll look for Hikifune," Yumichika finished.

Taking a breath, he concentrated on Sachiko's reiatsu. "Sachiko is that way," he said, pointing down a hallway.

"Come on," Kenpachi said as Shuuhei watched the three men head down another hallway.

Shuuhei followed her reiatsu down a long corridor. At the end of the hall was a door. Pushing it open, he walked down a set of spiral stairs. He looked around, keeping an eye out for any sign of Royal Guard members, but there was no one in the hallway. Doors to empty cells were open. A loud bang erupted from further down the hall. Shuuhei watched as a small pink figure sped toward him.

"Ken-chan!" Yachiru screamed as she zoomed down the hall on a pink tricycle. She barely glanced at Shuuhei as she went off in search of her captain.

Shuuhei ran down the hall, stopping at the only closed door. Keys hung on a hook next to the door. "It can't be that simple," he muttered as he fit the key in the lock. The door opened, and he stepped inside. "Sachiko?" Light spilled in from the open door, and he saw her sitting in a corner, hugging her knees to her chest. Shuuhei knelt in front of her and lightly touched her arm. "Sachiko."

She looked up at him. "Shuuhei? Are you really here or is this some trick of hers?"

"I'm really here, Sachiko. Can you stand?"

"I think so." He helped her stand, and she swayed. As he led her out to the hallway, Sachiko buried her face against him. "It's bright," she muttered against him.

Shuuhei patted his pockets. The morning when he had gotten ready had seemed so long ago, but he knew he had his Shinigami Men's Association sunglasses with him. "Close your eyes." Gently he put them on her. "Is that better?"

Cautiously, Sachiko opened her eyes and looked at him. "Yes. Thank you." They took a few steps. "Do you always carry these with you?"

"Just on days we're meeting."

"How long I have been here?" she asked, stumbling again.

"Almost three days." He looked at her. "Do you trust me?" She nodded slowly. Shuuhei picked her up bridal style and flash stepped back to where he'd last seen the other three men.

"Shuuhei! Run!" Yumichika called from behind him. Kenpachi's laugh erupted behind them. Without looking back, Shuuhei carried Sachiko out of the Royal Guard's floating castle.

...

Shuuhei held his sunglasses in his hand. He'd skipped the meeting, and he knew the other guys would give him a hard time about it. Dusk settled outside and inside Sachiko's quarters. Sachiko slept on her couch. He had followed Captain Unohana's directions, making sure she had eaten before she had fallen asleep. She'd need his sunglasses as she adjusted to the light again. Being in the dark had made her light sensitive.

He had stood by while she had given an oral report to the Captain Commander. He'd hated that this had happened not only to his third seat but also one of his good friends. The first division had gone into the Royal Guard's floating castle and taken all of the Royal Guard into custody. Hikifune was in Senzaiku where she would stay until a ruling was made on her actions.

Sachiko woke with a start, jolting into a sitting position. She gave a small whimper as the darkness pressed on her. A small lamp turned on across from her.

"Are you alright?" Shuuhei asked, setting the sunglasses down on the table. He crossed the room and sat on the couch facing her.

Sachiko took a deep breath. "I don't like the dark."

"I'm sorry. I should have turned on the light sooner, but I didn't want to wake you."

She was quiet for a while trying to figure out how to make her next request without sounding helpless. "Shuuhei, will you stay here tonight?"

"Do you want me to? I mean isn't there another woman you'd rather have stay here?"

"You're already here, and you know what happened. If I ask anyone else, I'll have to explain everything again." She shuddered. "I don't know if I could go through it again."

"I can sleep out here if it makes you feel better."

"Out here?"

"Where were you thinking?" She looked down the hallway toward her bedroom but didn't answer him. Shuuhei followed her gaze. "I need to get some things from my quarters." He got up and walked to the door.

"Shuuhei, can I come with you? I don't want to be alone."

"You were alone when you took a bath."

"But you were in the other room." She looked up at him. "I won't follow you in the bathroom, Shuuhei. I just don't want to be here by myself." Sachiko couldn't look at him. Admitting her weakness was embarrassing to her.

He shook his head at her. "Come on."

...

It had been a week since he'd rescued her. Shuuhei had spent every night of that week sleeping next to Sachiko with a small lamp lighting the room. It made her feel safer and helped chase away her fears. Strangely, it hadn't felt awkward for either of them. Their friendship had grown, and they learned more about each other.

Shuuhei walked into her office at the end of the day and laid a small box on her desk.

"What's this?" Sachiko asked as she picked up the box.

"I know sunlight still bothers you." Shuuhei picked up his sunglasses off her desk. "I need these back tonight." He tucked them into his pocket.

"You have a meeting tonight?"

"Will you be alright until I get back?"

"I'll try." She hadn't been alone since before the kidnapping.

"If you don't want me to go, I won't."

"No. I need to be alone. I need to get used to not always having you around."

"I'll be back as soon as I can." He looked down at the box. "You haven't opened your gift yet."

Sachiko opened the box and smiled. "My own sunglasses."

"They aren't as dark as mine. I don't think you need them that dark."

She put them on. "You're right. They aren't as dark, but I think they'll be fine. Thank you, Shuuhei."

"You're welcome." He leaned over the desk and kissed her lightly. Embarrassed that he'd acted on impulse, Shuuhei turned and headed for the door. "I'll be over later." Mentally he was cursing himself and asking himself why he'd kissed her.

"Shuuhei," Sachiko began as she took off the sunglasses. He looked over his shoulder at her. "Are you going to kiss me when you get back?" She paused. "Because if you are, I can manage a few hours alone if that's my reward."

He grinned at her. "I'll try not to be gone long." He walked out of her office and headed to the Shinigami Men's Association meeting.

With a smile on her face, Sachiko began tidying up her desk. She knew she could spend time by herself especially if she had the memory of a kiss and the promise of another to occupy her mind.

"Sachiko, can I talk to you?"

She looked up at the door. "Sure Captain Muguruma."

Kensei stepped into her office. "It's about Hikifune." He saw the fear creep into her eyes.

"What about her?"

"Next week they are going to decide what they are going to do with her."

"Are they going to reform the Royal Guard?"

"I don't think so. Their headquarters was destroyed." He sighed. "I knew Hikifune back when she was Captain of the 12th. I never would have thought she would have done something like this."

"Captain Muguruma, what do you think they are going to do with her?"

"I don't know. There are a lot of rumors going around." He looked at her. "They need you to recount your kidnapping again."

Sachiko was quiet for a moment. "Can Shuu...Vice Captain Hisagi go with me?"

Kensei grinned. "I know a lot of what happens in my division; including when my Vice Captain spends his free time with my third seat."

"Is that a problem?"

Kensei looked at her. "No, and I'm fine with it as long as it doesn't become a problem." He turned to walk out the door. "If Shuuhei wants to go with you, I don't see a problem with that either. Besides, they need him there to give his report."

Sachiko watched him leave. Picking up her sunglasses, she put them on and headed home. She had something to keep her busy until Shuuhei came over.

She sat at her kotatsu and wrote out her kidnapping. Her sunglasses were on the edge of the table, and every time she felt like she couldn't write anymore, she looked at them and thought of Shuuhei. When she finished writing, she began reading to make sure she'd included everything. A plate of food was placed in front of her. Sachiko looked up.

"How long have you been here?" she asked Shuuhei.

"Long enough to make dinner." He sat across from her with his own plate.

"I don't remember you coming in."

"You grunted at me when I came in."

"I did not."

Shuuhei grinned at her. "Yes you did." He looked at the papers on the table. "What were you doing?"

"Writing down everything that happened." She told Shuuhei about her conversation with their captain.

"Of course I'll go with you," he told her when she finished.

"He said you need to be there anyway to give your report. For me, having you there makes it easier." She looked away from him. "I know that sounds silly."

"No. It doesn't." Shuuhei stood up and pulled her to her feet. "Sachiko, what you went through, I can't imagine how I would have reacted to it." He ran a hand through her hair. "You've been strong through all this."

"Because of you. You give me strength." She looked up at him and kissed him. "I know I said you could reward me with a kiss, but I don't want you to kiss me as a reward. I want you to kiss me because you want to."

"I didn't realize that I wanted to kiss you until I did." He kissed her again, burying his hands in her wavy blond hair. Now that he had kissed her, he wasn't sure he wanted to stop.

...

"You told them where the Royal Guard was located?"

Kenpachi shrugged. He didn't really want to be here. "Had to."

"What did you do after you got there?"

"Went looking for Yachiru and Hikifune."

"How did you know Hikifune was behind her disappearance?"

"We heard some guys talking about it."

Sachiko leaned over to Shuuhei. "This isn't going well," she whispered.

"He doesn't want to be here. It's too formal for him."

They sat and listened to Kenpachi give the rest of his report. Ikkaku and Yumichika were called next. They started with how they had run into Shuuhei who was looking for Sachiko. Then they talked about the conversation they overheard inside the Royal Guard's headquarters. While Shuuhei had gone to look for Sachiko, they had gone looking for Hikifune. Kenpachi had been the one to attack her while they had fought other members of the Royal Guard.

Shuuhei was called next.

"What prompted you to go to the Royal Guard's headquarters?"

"Sachiko was missing."

"How did you know she was missing?"

"She's the ninth division third seat. I noticed she hadn't been at work in a couple of days. No one had seen her."

"You were that concerned over a third seat?"

"She's not just the third seat in my division; she's one of my friends."

"A friend?"

"Yes."

"Not your girlfriend?"

"No."

"You've been seen together a lot since you rescued her."

"She needed a friend. I was there. I know what happened to her."

"Tell us what you found when you went into the Royal Guard."

"We heard a couple of guys talking about fixing a machine that would merge Hikifune with Sachiko. We split up after that. I went down to the holding cells. Vice Captain Kusajishi broke out of her cell. I'm not sure how."

"We'll hear her report later. Continue Vice Captain Hisagi."

"The doors to the cells were open except for two. The keys were hanging by the door. I opened it and found Sachiko in the dark." He finished his report with their escape.

"Thank you, Vice Captain Hisagi."

Shuuhei nodded and took his seat next to Sachiko.

"Vice Captain Kusajishi, please come forward."

Yachiru stood in front of them. When asked, she told them that she hadn't been visited by anyone from the Royal Guard. They had not communicated with her. She had been given meals, but she also had her stash of candy. In her cell, she ate candy and drew on the walls with crayons she had tucked into her uniform.

"You escaped?"

"Yeah. I knew Ken-chan was nearby so I busted out of there."

"Thank you, Vice Captain Kusajishi. Sachiko?"

Taking a deep breath and a sparing glance at Shuuhei, Sachiko walked forward and began her report.

"What do you mean by she wanted to merge with you?"

"She said she wanted to take over my body. She never explained how she would accomplish that."

"That didn't scare you?"

"It did, but I couldn't really wrap my head around all of it. I didn't know how it would happen. I tried not to think about it."

"After Hikifune told you her plans, what happened?"

"They took me to a cell. The walls were made out of thick stone. I wasn't sure where Yachiru was. When they slammed the door behind me, the light went out. It was pitch black. I couldn't see anything."

"They fed you?"

"Food was delivered, but since I couldn't see it, I didn't eat it."

"We have reports that your night vision and light sensitivity has suffered from this."

"Yes. I'm working on readjusting."

"Thank you, Sachiko." They called Hikifune next. "Why?"

"I was bored. We haven't done anything in over a hundred years. I wanted to get out and remember what it was like to be a shinigami."

"Why Sachiko?"

"She was alone when we saw her. At least she was at first. We had to adapt for the other one."

"Why not wait?"

"I didn't want to wait."

"Your plan was to merge with her. What all did that entail?"

"Basically, her body would be like a gigai."

"How long were you planning on being in her body?"

Hikifune shrugged. "Until I was bored again."

"What would have happened to Sachiko while you were in her body?"

"She would have been in mine. She would have had control over the Royal Guard." Hikifune looked back at Sachiko. "You could have been powerful beyond your wildest imagination."

...

They had been given permission to leave. Hikifune had not been sentenced yet, but Sachiko hadn't wanted to be there for her sentencing. She hadn't wanted to look at that woman again.

Shuuhei took her hand as they walked back to the ninth division.

She looked up at him, through her sunglasses. "You're holding my hand?"

"Yes I am." He wanted to hold her; to wrap his arms around her and forget about what they'd heard.

"You told them I wasn't your girlfriend."

"When I went to rescue you, you weren't, and girlfriend is not a term I like to use."

"It's not?"

Shuuhei looked down at her. "You are not a girl. You're a woman. The woman I'm dating."

"I like the sound of that."

He tugged her down a small alley. "I thought you might." He took off her sunglasses and wrapped his arms around her. "I don't like hearing what you had to go through." Hearing about it unsettled him and left an ache in his heart.

"That should be the last time."

"I hope so." Shuuhei leaned down and kissed her. He needed to comfort her in order to settle himself. Somewhere in the back of his brain, he knew he could have lost her if Hikifune's plan had succeeded.

...

Shuuhei stumbled into Sachiko's quarters. It was only supposed to be one drink after the Shinigami Men's Association meeting. How had it turned into two bottles of sake? He wondered if Sachiko was still awake. At least he'd told her not to wait for him for dinner. He saw her on the couch with her legs stretched out on the cushions. There was a book in her lap, and Shuuhei assumed she had been reading it before she'd fallen asleep.

Slowly he walked over and sat facing her, moving the book to the table. Three words flooded his thoughts, sobering him. I love you. With a sigh, Shuuhei rested his forehead on hers.

"When did that happen, Sachiko?" he asked quietly, closing his eyes. They'd only been dating a month. Wasn't it too soon to be in love?

After a minute, Shuuhei got up and went to change. He turned on the light in Sachiko's room and then went back out for her. Turning out the light, he picked her up and carried her to bed. She snuggled into him. Half asleep, Sachiko ran her fingers over his bare chest.

"Stop," he whispered as he laid her down.

"When did you get back?" she mumbled, snuggling into her pillow.

"A few minutes ago. Go to sleep, Sachiko." Shuuhei leaned over and kissed her lightly. Lying down next to her, he watched her sleep and wondered if he could take that next step with her. Could he tell her how he felt? How she made him feel? As he closed his eyes, Shuuhei remembered the way she had run her hand over him. He wanted her. There was no question there. He wasn't sure he could make love to her until he told her how he felt.

...

Contrary to popular belief, women talked about sex as much as men did. Sachiko was finding this out firsthand as the Shinigami Women's Association meeting winded down.

"What about you, Sachiko-chan?" Matsumoto asked.

"What about me?" she replied. She hadn't been listening to their conversation.

"You're dating Vice Captain Hisagi," Hinamori stated.

"Yes."

"What's he like?" Hinamori smiled shyly.

"In bed," Matsumoto added.

Color drained from her face. How did they know she slept with him? She hadn't told anyone. Surely Shuuhei hadn't told anyone. "Um...uh...I..."

"Come on, Momo can tell us about Kira, I can tell you about Renji, but we want to know about Shuuhei. What kind of lover is he?" Matsumoto eyed the younger woman.

"L-L-Lover?" Sachiko stuttered. They didn't know she slept with him. They wanted to know about sex.

"Maybe she hasn't had sex with him yet," Momo said, noticing the color rise on Sachiko's face.

Sachiko shook her head. "I need to leave," she said, standing.

"Do you love him?" Matsumoto wondered.

"What?"

"I've seen the way Shuuhei looks at you. He's never looked at any other woman like that." She tossed back her hair. "He never looked at me like that."

"Oh. I like Shuuhei a lot. I don't know if I love him." Quickly she ran for the door and hurried home. The truth was Sachiko had never been in love before. She'd dated and hoped to fall in love with one of the guys she dated, but the feelings never came. Did she love Shuuhei? How would she know if she did? And what did Matsumoto mean about the way he looked at her?

"Do you ever go to your quarters?" she asked him when she walked into the kitchen.

"I take a shower and get ready for work in my quarters every day."

"Besides that."

"I was there for a while after work. Why?"

Sachiko shrugged. "I was just curious. You're just always here."

"Do you not want me here?"

"No. That's not what I mean. Nevermind." She walked over and kissed him as he plated their dinner. Taking her plate to the table, Sachiko sat down and looked at him. "You never told me you were interested in Rangiku."

Shuuhei paused with his chopsticks halfway to his mouth. "It was a long time ago. Did she tell you about it?"

"She told me you were interested in her. Did the feelings you have for her just disappear?" Would his feelings for her disappear?

"We went out a few times, but it wasn't more than as friends. She was interested in someone else. Then the Winter War happened, and my priorities changed. She's a friend. That's all."

"Did you love her?"

"No." Shuuhei studied her. "Why the sudden interest?"

"Random curiosity."

"Was something said at your meeting tonight?"

"I'm not allowed to discuss my meetings...especially with you." She grinned at him.

"Oh. That's right. I'm affiliated with the enemy," he smirked.

"Even if you weren't, I don't know that I'd tell you." Could she tell them that her fellow shinigami had asked her what kind of lover he was?

After they finished dinner and the dishes, Sachiko announced that she was going to take a bath. Shuuhei breathed a sigh of relief when she disappeared into the bathroom. She hadn't asked him if he loved her, and he'd waited for the question to come up. If she'd asked, he would have told her. Part of him wished she had so he could tell her. It would take the pressure off finding the right time. He'd been walking on a very thin line the last few days, being in love with her and yet not touching her more intimately.

In the bath, Sachiko cursed herself. Why had she asked him if he'd loved Rangiku? The moment the question slipped from her lips, she prayed the answer was no. Maybe that was selfish of her, but she felt like she couldn't compete with Rangiku. Even if it had been a long time ago.

It wasn't gratitude she felt toward Shuuhei. She was grateful he'd rescued her, but she felt more than that to him. Their friendship was stronger, but they weren't friends now. They were more than that. Sachiko smiled as she remembered their first kiss; unexpected, sweet, and innocent.

As she got out of the bath and wrapped a towel around her, she thought about Rangiku's question. _'Do you love him?'_ Looking at herself in the mirror, Sachiko looked for the answer in her reflection. "It's highly possible," she whispered.

Having never been in love before, Sachiko wasn't sure how to tell Shuuhei. She kept it to herself for the next couple of days. Her feelings didn't change. If anything, they got stronger.

She woke up one morning smiling at Shuuhei. Oh yes. She loved him.

"What are you smiling about?" Shuuhei asked, rolling onto his side and draping an arm over her.

"Just a thought I had."

"Care to share your thoughts?" he asked, kissing her.

"Hmm," she teased, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down to her. His hand came up under her tank top. His fingers whispered over her torso. He cupped her breast, and she moaned.

"Sachiko, I..." Shuuhei made the mistake of glancing at the clock. "Oh no. I can't do this right now." Hurt flickered in her eyes. Shuuhei leaned down and kissed her softly. "I really want to do this, but there's not enough time. I have a vice captains meeting this morning."

Sachiko looked over at the clock. "Oh. We slept later than usual." She reached up and ran a hand through his hair. "Maybe we can really do this tonight."

"I like the sound of that."

"Or you could be late for your meeting."

"That's very tempting." Shuuhei kissed her again. "But I can't."

"I know. It's not who you are." She smiled at him. "My thought was about love. I love you, Shuuhei."

He grinned at her. "I love you, Sachiko. That was my thought a couple of weeks ago and every day since then."

...

Love carried him through the first couple of hours of the meeting, but it wouldn't carry him to the end of it. Shuuhei hadn't realized the meeting would last all day. He had planned on seeing Sachiko at lunch.

"You're awful happy today," Rangiku said as lunch was served.

"I saw Sachiko this morning." That much was true. He hadn't told anyone that he slept with her. He didn't think she wanted anyone to know.

"Really?" Rangiku raised an eyebrow at him.

"Our quarters are next to each other. It makes it easier."

"You haven't had sex with her." It wasn't a question.

"No."

"Why not? She's beautiful."

"What did you say to her the other day? About you and me."

Rangiku grinned. "I told her I've never seen you look at anyone the way you look at her. Including when you looked at me. Was she jealous?"

"She was curious. We've never really talked about the people we dated before."

"What did you tell her?"

"The truth. There was interest between us and nothing more." He was amazed at how much interest there'd been on his side. Looking back, he wondered how Rangiku had been oblivious to it all, and how had he been oblivious to her interests in another man.

"You love her," Rangiku said, interrupting his thoughts.

"Yes."

"So why haven't you had sex with her?"

Shuuhei shrugged. "The timing hasn't been right." He finished his lunch and waited for the meeting to continue.

When the meeting stretched closer to the end of the day, he couldn't wait to leave. Normally during meetings like this he'd sketch or write to keep himself from zoning out completely, but right now all his thoughts were on Sachiko, and he couldn't write or sketch out the thoughts he was having about her.

Vice Captain Ise looked at her watch. "I think that's it for today. It's well past the end of the day. Is there anything else we need to discuss before we adjourn?" she asked the other vice captains.

They all shook their heads. Shuuhei let out a breath as he prepared to leave.

"Hisa-Hisa!"

"Yachiru."

"Buy me something."

"What?" he asked, not thinking he had heard her correctly.

"Candy. I want candy."

"Why am I buying you candy?"

"Because Ko-Ko." She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the candy store.

Shuuhei didn't understand her reasoning, but he followed her to the candy store. For a moment she stood in the middle of the store motionless. Yachiru closed her eyes and inhaled the scent of candy.

"Will you get me as much as I want?"

"Um, sure." Shuuhei scratched the back of his head. How much candy could she possibly want?

Thirty minutes later, Shuuhei felt the beginning of a headache. Yachiru was still wandering around the candy store trying out various types of candy and deciding what to purchase.

"Try this, Hisa-Hisa." Yachiru handed him a candy.

Shuuhei tried it. "It's not bad. Are you getting it?"

"I don't know. Maybe." She wandered off.

Shuuhei let out a sigh. He glanced around the store looking for something for Sachiko. He hated not being with her right now. They had plans, and he hadn't been able to tell her he was going to be even later getting home.

...

It was dark out, but the lights were on in Sachiko's quarters. She had been in a great mood all day, but now that mood was starting to fade. She looked at the clock again and noticed only a minute had passed since she'd last looked.

"Where are you, Shuuhei?" she asked out loud. She'd known the vice captains meeting had lasted past the end of the work day, but she didn't know where he was or why he hadn't come to her quarters. "What did I do?" she muttered. Was he scared that she loved him? Did he change his mind? Or did his feelings change like they had with Rangiku? A tear slid down her cheek.

...

Two hours later, Shuuhei walked into Sachiko's quarters. She was sitting at the kotastsu with her knees tucked up against her chest. Shuuhei walked over and sat behind her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Bad day?" he asked.

"Bad evening."

"Tell me about it."

"You didn't come over, and I had no idea why. I was... I thought maybe the same thing happened that happened with Rangiku."

He pulled her closer. "That would never happen." He kissed her hair. "What happened between me and Ran was nothing. There was nothing there. There were no sparks. Maybe there was some interest, but that was it."

"What took you so long to come over tonight?"

"I had every intention of coming over after the meeting, but Yachiru felt I owed her candy. She dragged me to the candy store and proceeded to take over two hours deciding what she wanted."

"Two hours? Really?"

"She forgot to mention she was picking up her monthly supply as well. They had two huge boxes for her and she got a bag of whatever else she bought. I carried it to her quarters for her."

"That was nice of you."

"Have you ever seen her tricycle?"

"Once. I think it is part of her zanpakuto."

Shuuhei shrugged. "Could be. She rode it home with her bag of candy in the basket on the front while I carried two boxes for her."

Sachiko smiled. "She knew you would do it."

"She messed up my plans for tonight. I wanted to spend the evening with you and finish what we started this morning. I got you something while I was there." He pulled a small bag out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"Chocolate hearts." Sachiko opened the bag and tried one. "They are really good. They melt in your mouth." She laid the bag on the kotatsu.

"You're only eating one?"

"I want to savor them." She leaned up and kissed him. "Thank you."

"Mmm. You taste like chocolate."

"Want one?"

"No. I had enough candy from Yachiru."

"Did you eat anything for dinner?"

"No. I think that's where part of this headache came from. The other part would be from a long boring meeting."

"Do you want me to fix you something to eat?"

"Maybe. Give me a minute." He held onto her because it seemed to help ease the pain in his head. Resting his head on hers, Shuuhei closed his eyes and waited for the throbbing in his head to subside.

...

The lights went out in the ninth division. All power was lost. It was the silence and darkness that woke Sachiko. With a gasp, she sat up.

"Shuuhei," she whispered, grabbing his arm in the darkness. "Shuuhei, it's dark."

Half asleep, Shuuhei opened his eyes and looked around. "It's still night." Her terror hit him, knocking him awake. He sat up and put an arm around Sachiko, realizing what she meant. "It will be alright," he said softly, kissing her temple.

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Being alone in the dark."

"I'm here. You aren't alone." He gathered her into his lap. His hand ran down her arm, comforting her and trying to chase away her fears.

"I feel so helpless," Sachiko whispered quietly after a few minutes.

"You aren't helpless. Everyone has something they are afraid of."

"What scares you, Shuuhei?"

"Being betrayed again," he said without hesitation. "I haven't seriously dated since the Winter War. That's part of the reason. If I don't get close to anyone, I won't get hurt by them."

"You got close to me."

He smiled. "We were friends, and you needed me as a friend." He stroked her arm again. "Then I followed my impulse to kiss you, and now we're more than friends." Shuuhei kissed her in the dark. Her trembling had slowed, but it hadn't completely stopped.

"I would never betray you, Shuuhei."

"I know, Sachiko." He took a breath. "Will you do something for me?"

"What?"

"Let me help you get over your fear."

"I don't know how."

"Neither do I, but I hate seeing you scared. When I graduated from the Academy, I was afraid, and it affected my field practice. I had just gotten my entire team killed by a huge hollow. I was scarred, and I was scared. I asked my captain to be removed as a seated officer. He wouldn't do it. Instead, he inspired me to use my fear to be a better shinigami." He looked down at her. "I don't want your fear to hold you back. I guess you could say that's something else that scares me."

"Then we'll figure out a way to get over my fear so you can get over yours."

"That sounds like a plan. You aren't as scared as you were earlier."

"You're here with me. That helps."

"We'll have to sit in the dark more often."

Sachiko took a deep breath. "Yes. We will."

Shuuhei brushed his lips over her forehead. "How did you get me to bed? I can't imagine you carried me."

"Flash step," she replied with a grin. "How's your head?"

"My headache's gone. I'm sorry I fell asleep on you."

"It's ok. Once I got you in here, you were out. Otherwise I would have helped you into your pajamas." She shifted in his lap so her knees were on either side of him. "Since you're awake now, maybe I should help you undress." Her hand trailed down him and wrapped around his obi. Slowly she pulled at it while her lips found his in the dark. With his obi soon discarded, Sachiko glided her hand up his chest and to his shoulders. She pushed the material off his shoulders, along with his armbands and let them fall to the floor. Next she took off his choker and bent her head down to kiss his neck. "You're trembling," she murmured in his ear as her hands skimmed over his chest.

"I have a beautiful woman that I love slowly taking off my clothes. Very slowly." Shuuhei fisted his hand in her hair and claimed her mouth. After a minute, his hand relaxed and cupped her neck. Then it trailed slowly down her back. Sachiko shuddered against him as his hand sneaked under her tank top. He caressed her up her back slowly with one hand while his other hand stayed at her waist. The trip back down was just as slow. Grabbing her tank top, Shuuhei pulled it off slowly. His fingers skimmed all the way up her arms as she lifted them, and then they followed the same path back down.

Sachiko shifted so she was standing on her knees in front of Shuuhei. His mouth found her breasts. Mouth, tongue and teeth teased her nipples. Her hands fisted in his hair. His hands slid down her slowly until they came to the waistband of her pajama shorts. He trailed his finger around them, tantalizing them both before he began to push them and her panties down slowly.

Shuuhei helped her lay down and proceeded to finish slowly taking off her pajama shorts and panties. His fingers skimmed down her legs. When she was naked, he removed the rest of his uniform.

Sachiko forgot she was in the dark when he slid into her. As her hips rose to meet his, her fears seemed long forgotten. His mouth sought hers as he used slow strokes to take them up. She moaned against him. Shuuhei kissed his way down to her breasts, where his tongue trailed around her nipples. Her back arched as she tightened around him and called out his name.

He took her up again. This time with fast strokes; both of them racing to the finish. Her hands rode low on his hips, urging him on. Her moans filled the room as he brought her closer to peak. This time when she tightened around him, Shuuhei let himself go over with her.

He collapsed on top of her. Sachiko ran her hand up and down his back.

"I'll move if you give me a minute," Shuuhei muttered into her hair.

She smiled. "The last time you told me to give you a minute you fell asleep on me."

Kissing the curve of her neck, Shuuhei rolled over so she was lying on top of him. "Better?"

She nodded. "Shuuhei, there's something I need to tell you." Sachiko shifted and looked down at him. "I... I can see you."

"I would hope so."

"No, earlier I could see you but not as clear as I can now. My night vision isn't what it used to be."

Shuuhei looked over at the window. "It's dawn. The sky is lightening."

"Oh. We can get a little more sleep."

"As soon as you tell me what you need to. That wasn't it."

"No. It wasn't." She took a breath. "You're the only man I've ever loved. I've never said 'I love you' to anyone else."

"Sachiko, I..."

"I thought maybe I loved this guy once, but what I felt for him was nothing like what I feel for you. I can't describe it."

"You don't have to. What I feel for you, I've never felt for anyone else." He pulled her back down so her head was resting on his chest. "I love you, Sachiko."

"I love you, Shuuhei."

...

Something tickled her cheek. Sachiko swiped it at, but the tickling continued.

"Stop," she whispered, half asleep, putting her hand on Shuuhei's chest.

"It's not me," Shuuhei replied with a grin. Sachiko opened her eyes and looked at him.

"What is it?"

"It's a message." He held his hand out and the hell butterfly crawled onto his finger. Sachiko took the butterfly from him.

"Attention Ninth Division Members! The ninth division will be closed today due to a power outage. Please acknowledge receipt of this message."

"Acknowledged." Sachiko watched the hell butterfly take flight. "A whole day off. What would you like to do?"

"Well," Shuuhei smirked at her.

"You can't spend the whole day having sex." She shook her head at him.

"Is that a challenge?" he asked, pulling her on top of him.

"No. It wasn't." She leaned down and kissed him. "We need to eat breakfast. You didn't have dinner last night. Then I need to take a shower."

"Breakfast and a shower together sounds like a good way to start our day."

...

They hadn't spent the whole day inside. Sachiko had talked Shuuhei into going outside for a while. They had walked hand in hand through their division and eventually ran into Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"I heard you all lost power," Yumichika said.

"Sometime before dawn," Shuuhei explained.

"We were wondering if you two wanted to go out tonight. We're getting a bunch of people together." Ikkaku grinned at them.

"Please tell me it's someplace that serves food. Good food," Sachiko pleaded.

"I make good food," Shuuhei retorted.

"Not without power you don't. I want some real food."

"Food is a must, Sachiko," Ikkaku said with a wink. "Come to the usual place in the eleventh division." He left with Yumichika following behind him.

Shuuhei stared at her for a minute. "Do I take this to mean you didn't like your lunch?"

She giggled. "It was good. I just don't want a repeat for dinner."

"Why not?"

"Because we had the same thing for breakfast."

Shuuhei thought a moment. "Breakfast was a little stickier than lunch."

"I am not taking another shower today. One was enough."

"Even if it's with me again?"

"Especially if it's with you again." She grinned at him and took off toward her quarters laughing.

Shuuhei smiled at her and followed her back to her quarters.

...

The usual place in the eleventh division was a popular bar. It was designed with booths and tables and no private rooms. A long bar ran along the back wall with mirrored glass and a variety of alcohol.

"Are you working tomorrow?" Yumichika asked as the four of them sat in a booth.

"The power came back on before we left," Sachiko told him. "We'll be back to work tomorrow."

"We could have worked today, but some of the offices are on the interior wall and don't have windows. Whoever works in there would have been in..." Shuuhei broke off and shot Sachiko a look.

"In the dark. Those rooms would have been pitch black," she filled in. "Those rooms would be perfect."

"I know. I wish I had thought about it sooner."

"They aren't going anywhere," she smiled at him.

"I don't want to know," Yumichika said thinking they were talking about sex.

"It's a project Sachiko is working on. She needs a dark room for it," Shuuhei explained.

"I see."

"So, Sachiko," Ikkaku said looking at her. "What are you getting to eat?"

...

After they had eaten, they moved to the bar. Sachiko sat at a barstool with Yumichika beside her on another stool. Shuuhei stood behind Sachiko with his arms wrapped around her waist. There was no doubt in any other patron's mind that they were together. Ikkaku stood next to Shuuhei.

Sachiko picked up her drink and looked around the bar. There were more people now than there had been when they arrived. Some of their other friends were there, but mostly they were surrounded by eleventh division members. Sachiko met the eyes of another woman across the bar. She jumped slightly and looked away. Women in the eleventh division were rare, but this woman was familiar to her.

"What's wrong?" Shuuhei whispered in her ear.

"Nothing. It was just a hiccup."

He nodded and continued his conversation with Ikkaku and Yumichika.

Sachiko looked back across the bar. She didn't see her again. Maybe she had imagined it. "I'll be right back," she said, scooting off the barstool.

"Where are you going?" Shuuhei asked.

"Bathroom." She kissed him quickly, and headed for the bathroom.

"You've got it bad," Ikkaku said.

"What?" Shuuhei asked.

"Love. You love her." Yumichika smiled.

"I do, and she loves me."

"Aren't you afraid that some of it is because you rescued her?" Yumichika questioned.

"No. I was thinking about Sachiko before then. This would have happened regardless." Shuuhei shrugged his shoulders at them and sat on the barstool Sachiko had left.

Sachiko walked into the bathroom. She just needed a minute to catch her breath.

"I wonder if he would have dated you if I were in your body."

Sachiko turned to face Hikifune. "No. Shuuhei would have known you weren't me."

"That's a pity. He's very good looking. Would you be dating if he hadn't saved you?"

"I believe we would have."

Hikifune studied Sachiko. "You aren't scared of me, are you, Sachiko?"

"No. I'm not."

"That's good. What I did, what I planned to do, it wasn't personal." Hikifune sighed. "I just wanted out of there. I needed someone to help hide me."

"You got out, and you aren't hiding. Isn't it better this way?"

"I suppose." Hikifune smiled. "I wasn't sure what they were going to do with me, but that barbarian spoke up before they could sentence me. He wanted me to join his division. There was only one catch. I'm not allowed to use kido."

"The eleventh division is not for 'magic users' as he calls them."

"No, but fighting in this division is a lot of fun. I've sparred with half the division in training. It was wonderful."

"I'm glad you found a place."

"No one knows I'm here. It hasn't been announced yet." There was a warning in her voice. Sachiko nodded in understanding. "I don't think we could ever be friends, but I'm not your enemy."

"I know," Sachiko said quietly. Hikifune walked out of the bathroom, and Sachiko thought for a moment on what she had said. She wasn't afraid of the other woman. That was true. Her fear was the darkness. It was something she needed to get over. Sachiko believed her feelings for Shuuhei would have surfaced eventually. She had thought about him occasionally as more than friends, but she'd always been hesitant to ask him out. Falling in love hadn't been expected, but it made their relationship that much more theirs.

She walked back out to the bar and over to Shuuhei. Ikkaku and Yumichika were talking to a member of their division.

"Let's sleep in your quarters tonight," she whispered in Shuuhei's ear. "No lights."

He stared at her with his mouth open for a moment. "You're serious."

"Yes."

Shuuhei leaned over and tapped Yumichika on the shoulder. "We're going to go."

"Have a good night."

Shuuhei took Sachiko's hand, and they began walking back to the ninth division.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why do you want to do this all of a sudden?"

"I want to overcome my fears. Last night in the dark, there was only love. When we had sex, I wasn't thinking about it being dark."

"So you're using sex as a distraction?"

She laughed. "I'm filling the dark with good things. You, love, sex. Things that make me happy."

He grinned at her. "I did say I'd help you get over your fears." Grabbing her around the waist, Shuuhei kissed her. He flash stepped them to his quarters. He pulled at her obi, pushing her uniform off her. When he lifted her up, Sachiko wrapped her legs around him. His mouth found her breasts while he walked back toward his room.

Shuuhei stumbled in the dark. Luckily, the wall caught them.

"Apparently I'm not used to walking in my quarters anymore. I can't remember where anything is."

She laughed. "Maybe you're a little distracted."

"What could possibly be distracting me?" he asked, kissing up her neck.

His body wasn't pressed against hers, and Sachiko took advantage of their position to untie his obi. Pieces of his uniform fell to the floor. Shuuhei carried her into his room and sat on his bed with her in his lap.

As Sachiko took off the rest of his uniform and pushed him onto the bed, she wasn't thinking about the darkness. It didn't press around her. She kissed Shuuhei lightly.

"I'm not scared," she whispered as she took him in.

...

Shuuhei knocked on the door jamb to Sachiko's office. "Lunch?" he asked.

"Let me finish this real quick," she muttered, not looking at him. Shuuhei watched her ink the panels for Seireitei Communications. When she finished, Sachiko cleaned up her desk and walked over to him.

Shuuhei kissed her. "Hi."

"Hi. I missed you this morning."

"Sorry. I couldn't sleep, and there was a lot I needed to get started on."

"I know. I got your note." They walked into his quarters. "What time did you get up?"

"Dawn," he shrugged. "I always woke up at dawn except for when I slept with you with a light on."

"You should have woken me up."

"I thought about it, but you were sleeping so peacefully. The dark didn't bother you last night."

"Not much." She took a plate from him and sat at the table. "I wanted to talk to you this morning."

"About what?"

"I saw Hikifune last night."

"What? Where?"

"At the bar. She's part of the eleventh division, but it's being kept a secret for now."

"Did she try anything?"

Sachiko smiled. "No. She told me that what she was going to do to me wasn't personal. She just wanted out of the Royal Guard."

"She was going to take over your body."

Sachiko shrugged. "I'm not afraid of her."

"Why didn't you tell me this last night?"

"I was a little distracted last night. Besides, was there anything you could have done about it?"

Shuuhei shook his head. "I guess not."

They finished their meal and walked back to the ninth division offices. Shuuhei kissed Sachiko before heading to his desk.

He tried to work. The words he was reading weren't registering. All his thoughts went back to what she'd told him. Hikifune was in the eleventh division. Shuuhei wondered why neither of his friends had mentioned it. No one had told him or Sachiko. They had hid the truth. Anger was not an emotion Shuuhei dealt with often, but he knew how he felt. Hurt, betrayal, and anger at two men who hadn't told him about the woman who had terrorized Sachiko. He'd almost lost her to Hikifune. It hadn't taken Shuuhei long to realize how much Sachiko meant to him. He didn't want to ever risk losing her.

Someone hit Shuuhei on the back of the head. He turned and looked up at his captain. "You knew, didn't you?"

"What are you talking about? I've been trying to get your attention for the past ten minutes."

"You knew what they did to Hikifune."

Kensei shrugged. "Yeah."

"Why didn't anyone tell us?" Shuuhei stood. "My friends kept it from me. You kept it from me. No one thought that Sachiko or I needed to know."

"No one is supposed to know. Not until the announcement is made next month. They wanted to make sure she adjusted first."

"Whatever," Shuuhei muttered as he walked out of the office.

Kensei watched him go. At least now he knew what had been bothering his vice captain.

Shuuhei walked the familiar path to the eleventh division. As he walked, his anger rose. He walked into the training area of the eleventh division. Two members were fighting, but Shuuhei wasn't sure he recognized either of them. He waited for a while for their fight to finish.

"Who's next?" Ikkaku asked as the winner drug the loser off the platform.

"I challenge you, Ikkaku," Shuuhei stated as he made he was to the platform.

"Hisagi, to what do I owe the honor?"

"You lied to me and Sachiko." His voice was low enough that only Ikkaku heard him.

"About what?"

"Her. You didn't tell us she was welcomed into your division."

"It wasn't my decision. Sachiko is my friend too."

Shuuhei walked over and picked up a wooden kendo sword. He tossed one toward Ikkaku who caught it easily. "You still didn't tell us."

Ikkaku shook his head. He wasn't going to turn down a fight. "Fine. Let's do this. Just you and me."

They danced around each other, blocking hits. It was nearly fifteen minutes before Shuuhei landed the first hit on Ikkaku. It had taken that long for the anger to clear out enough for him to fight. Ikkaku had already landed several hits on Shuuhei. The battle wore on with hits and blocks from both men. Soon word had spread about the fight.

Kensei walked into Sachiko's office. "There's a fight going on in the eleventh division. I'm told it's been going on for over an hour now."

Sachiko looked at him confused. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because it's between Shuuhei and Ikkaku."

"Why is Shuuhei fighting Ikkaku?"

Kensei shrugged. "I was kind of hoping you could tell me. He was really quiet after lunch. He wasn't really working. Something upset him. I thought you two might have had a fight."

"No. Did he tell you anything?"

"Not really. He did ask me why I hadn't told him or you that Hikifune was in the eleventh division."

She knew Shuuhei too well. She could actually trace his thought patterns. "Ikkaku didn't tell us. Shuuhei thinks he lied to us by not telling us." She let out a breath. "Out of all the stupid reasons to get into a fight." She looked at her captain.

"After you," he said, letting her lead the way to the eleventh division.

She walked into the training area and heard Ikkaku's voice.

"Come on, Hisagi. Give up already."

"No," Shuuhei grunted. "You lied to us."

"So did Yumichika."

"Then he can be next."

Ikkaku's sword hit Shuuhei's face. The side of his mouth split and began to bleed. "What would Sachiko say if she saw you right now?" he taunted.

"She'd say-" Shuuhei began.

"What are you doing?" Sachiko asked as she walked onto the platform. "What is this?"

Both men froze.

"Hisagi challenged me."

"Why?" She looked at Shuuhei.

"He didn't tell us. No one told us. You deserved to be told where she was. Why doesn't it bother you that they kept quiet about her?"

"I don't care about her. It doesn't matter to me where she is as long as she's not trying to do to anyone else what she did to me." Sachiko sighed. "I'd expect Ikkaku to fight, but you...This isn't you." She turned and walked away. Sachiko walked out of the training area and out of the eleventh division.

Shuuhei stared after Sachiko even though he could no longer see her. "I could have lost her. Back then, I was afraid I almost had," he whispered.

Ikkaku looked at his friend. "Don't tell me that. Tell her."

Shuuhei dropped the wooden sword and ran after Sachiko. He finally caught up to her outside of the ninth division.

"Sachiko, wait," he said, out of breath.

"I am so mad at you right now."

"Why?"

"Why do you think? The man I love doesn't pick fights with his friends. I'm going home Shuuhei. I suggest you do the same." She flash stepped to her quarters.

"No," Shuuhei muttered as he walked to her quarters. He didn't knock. Instead, he opened the door and walked in. "Someone should have told us."

"It was a surprise to see her, but I believe her when she said it wasn't me personally." She looked at him. "Hikifune doesn't scare me. I'm not afraid of her."

"I was scared," he admitted quietly. "If her plan had worked, I would have lost you. Sachiko, I don't want to lose you. I didn't believe her when she said you would have been in her body. You would have been gone, and that scares me more than anything."

"What did you feel when you rescued me?"

"When I first saw you, I felt relief that you weren't hurt. When I carried you out of there, a part of me thought that you felt right in my arms. I watched you sleep and thought I could watch you for days and be content. I have never slept as deep and as peacefully next to another woman like I do next to you."

"Shuuhei, I-"

"Wait. I'm not done." He smiled at her. "I've always cared about you, Sachiko. It wasn't until you were gone that I realized how deeply I cared about you. I think we would have gotten here eventually, but Hikifune's the reason we got here when we did."

"I believe that too."

"I may never like her, but I guess I owe her for us." Shuuhei leaned down and kissed Sachiko. He let out a hiss and touched his finger to his lip.

Sachiko took his hand and led him back to the bathroom. "Let's see how badly Ikkaku hurt you." She took off the top of his uniform and winced when she saw the bruise that covered his right side. "I wanted to say that you owe Ikkaku an apology, but now..."

"Ikkaku enjoyed every minute of fighting with me. Regardless of the reason."

Sachiko ran her fingers over his side. It wasn't just a bruise, the skin had been broken, and it was bleeding slowly. "I think this is the worst one," she muttered as she walked around him. Bruises covered his torso.

"Ikkaku picks a spot and focuses on it." He looked at her and saw the sadness in her eyes. "Sachiko." Shuuhei reached out for her hand.

"It's hard to look at," she admitted quietly. "It has to be one of the stupidest things you've ever done."

He smiled. "Probably."

"I understand why you did it even if I don't agree with it." She walked over and got out the medical supplies. "I don't know if this will help."

Before she could open the bandages, there was a knock on her door. She looked at Shuuhei.

"Go answer it," he told her. Shuuhei waited while she went to the door. "Who was-" he began when she returned. "What do you want?"

"I'm here to help." Hikifune looked at him.

"You've done enough already."

"I've fought Ikkaku before. Never for nearly two hours. That has to be some kind of record for him. When I fought him, I looked worse than you do."

Shuuhei looked past Hikifune at Sachiko. She gave him a small nod. "What are you planning on doing?"

"Heal you with kido."

"I thought you weren't allowed to do kido," Sachiko said behind her.

"I'm not allowed to do it in the eleventh division. I believe I'm in the ninth division right now." She smiled at them. As Sachiko had, she walked around Shuuhei looking at his bruises. "This one is the worst," she said, indicating his side.

"I don't fully trust you, but I'll let you do this. On one condition," Shuuhei said. "Never think about using Sachiko again."

"Deal." Hikifune stuck out her hand, and Shuuhei shook it. She held her hand over the bruise on Shuuhei's side. A green light filled the room for a while as she healed him with kido. "Good as new," Hikifune muttered as she looked over Shuuhei's torso. Even the cut on his lip had healed.

"Thank you."

"I must get back before someone notices I'm gone. I'm not supposed to be visiting other divisions yet. Take it easy tonight. Don't do anything too strenuous." Hikifune smiled. She started to walk out of the bathroom, but she turned and looked at Shuuhei. "Vice Captain Hisagi, you have nothing to be worried about. I have no plans to do anything to Sachiko. I only took her because she was alone, and that made her an easy target." Hikifune flash stepped back to her quarters in the eleventh division.

Shuuhei looked at Sachiko. "I'm never going to be able to leave you alone, am I?"

Sachiko smiled at him. "I think I prefer it that way."


End file.
